Perdóname
by Kind Yuuki
Summary: (AU) (Ooc) Toda decisión en la vida tiene una consecuencia, y lo que en ese momento pareció la mejor salida... Me marcó para siempre.


**DDR. Los personajes usados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor del grupo CLAMP. En cuanto al desarrollo de la historia es de mi propia invención... De otro lado no autorizo que se copie sin mi consentimiento, si alguien desea utilizar la historia o alguna parte de ella, por favor avíseme primero.**

* * *

**Perdóname**

Es lunes y nuevamente a paso lento, como sólo ahora mis fuerzas lo permiten avanzo a paso firme, con mi rumbo fijado en aquel lugar donde ella permanece desde hace una década. En la entrada puedo escuchar la radio del vigilante esa canción se llama «Lo olvidé». Mientras sigo mi camino no puedo olvidar evocar viejas memorias, tuyas y mías, mi querida Sakura.

—Señor Li, buenas tardes. —Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de la joven que atiende la recepción.

—Buenas tardes. —Le saludo inclinando la cabeza — ¿Ella está lista? —Mi impaciencia la hace sonreír. Me comporto como un chiquillo, cuando ciertamente ya no lo soy.

—En este momento la están arreglando, pero sígame por favor. — Me apuro a seguir a la joven que amablemente me guía por aquellos pasillos que yo conozco de memoria. Con el paso del tiempo he llegado a conocer este lugar como la palma de mi mano.

De pronto nos detenemos y la veo a ella , siempre hermosa, con su tez pálida y que a pesar del paso de los años aún conserva su belleza…«Sakura», sonrío como acto reflejo al observarla frente a mí, hoy el día está un poco fresco, así que lleva un chal que la protege. Pero al mirar sus ojos, aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que siempre me gustó mirar, no puedo evitar pensar que debí estar a tu lado.

Junto con la joven que desde unos años atrás se encarga de sus cuidados, nos dirigimos al pequeño parque en medio de aquel lugar. El día nos permite dar un paseo, así que finalmente nos sentamos en las bancas del parque. Veo el agua caer de la fuente y recuerdo la lluvia que caía aquel día.

_—No, no… ¡NO! —_Estaba tan enojado, estaba cegado por la ira.

_—¡Por favor Shaoran! ¡Cálmate! —_Trataste de consolarme, pero en ese momento sólo te observé y te sujeté fuerte de los brazos.

_—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Eran todos nuestros esfuerzos! ¡Nuestros planes!… ¡Nos estafaron!¿no entiendes? —_Te samaquee con fuerza mientras tú pedías que no lo hiciera. Empezaste a llorar, y me desesperé.

Sorpresivamente mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido que hace tu silla de ruedas, junto con la enfermera te acomodamos en un lugar que te de vista de las flores que te gustan, es época en que los arboles de cerezo florezcan y sé cuánto te gustaba esto.

—Sabe señorita Daidouji, mi esposa y yo solíamos ver florecer los arboles de cerezo y nos sentábamos bajo su sombra. —Empecé a conversar con la joven enfermera acerca de mis recuerdos, aquellas memorias que me vienen a la mente y en las que sueles estar tú, presente.

—Debió ser hermoso. —Me dice ella, entonces en un atisbo de socarronería, decido fastidiar un poco acerca de algo que se me ha hecho evidente.

—Usted debería hacer lo mismo alguna vez con el doctor Hiraguizawa. —La simple mención le colorea las mejillas. «Lo sabía, el ser viejo al menos me ha hecho atento a ciertos asuntos.»

—Bue… Bueno, quizá usted desea pasar unos momentos a solas con su esposa. —Ofrece repentinamente, y puedo ver que aún le avergüenza que la moleste con su ahora novio. Bueno, es lo que me había contado Chiharu en la recepción el otro día. La observo jugar con sus dedos algo incómoda.

—Sí, está bien yo cuidaré de ella. —Le digo mientras tomo una mano de mi querida Sakura.

—Bien, de todas formas yo estaré cerca. En caso necesitara algo, por favor llámeme. —Dice esto y se va presurosa, yo río para mí mismo al darme cuenta de las reacciones de Tomoyo Daidouji, la alegre Joven que se encarga de Sakura.

Ahora estaba junto con Sakura la mujer que escogí para estar juntos muchos años atrás. Observé hacia los jardines, y recordé cada momento en que te inclinabas a olerlas, cuando aparecían en medio de nuestro camino. «Parecías una niña pequeña, brincando emocionada al verlas».

—Sakura, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Aquel día estaba intentando componer una melodía nueva, bajo la sombra de un cerezo. De esto ya más de cincuenta años, fue un día especial pues fue el día cuando por primera vez te vi, estabas admirando el paisaje. Esa es una imagen que nunca olvidaré, lo rayos del sol pasaban a través de tu cabello y lo castaño tenía reflejos dorados a mis ojos. Tan concentrado estaba observándote, que no me di cuenta cuando mi mirada chocó con aquel par de esmeraldas que terminaron de hipnotizarme por completo.

El viento sopla y te acomodo el chal para que no sientas frío, acaricio tu cabello mi querida Sakura y lo acomodo un poco. Mientras observo tu mirada perdida, los recuerdos me abruman «¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?».

Después de verte por primera vez, me propuse acercarme a ti. Nos veíamos en el parque, te dedicaba canciones, me sentía inspirado. Al cabo de un tiempo nos hicimos novios y tres años después nos casamos, «Éramos muy felices ¿verdad Sakura?». Al recordar esto, no puedo más que tomar tu mano y entrelazar los dedos mientras observo junto a ti el paisaje.

—Sakura, ¿Cómo fui capaz de provocarte esto…?

Tiempo después de habernos casado, vivíamos en una hermosa casa a las afueras de la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda. Yo era maestro de canto y a ti te gustaba dedicarte a cuidar de tus flores en casa. Vivíamos tranquilos hasta que un poco de ambición por mi parte apareció. Escuché que si conseguía un productor podría quizá empezar a ganar dinero cantando, o incluso sólo vendiendo mis canciones. Me emocioné y empecé a enviar algunas grabaciones, tú me apoyaste en mi decisión.

Días después recibí la respuesta, la empresa no era muy conocida pero yo estaba tan emocionado que no me importó. Cuando te lo dije, tú dudaste pero tras un «por favor, confía en mí», nuevamente obtuve tu apoyo. Día tras día, me concentré en componer algo bueno, tú estabas siempre a mi lado, te ocupabas de hacer todo y yo te pedía tu opinión por cada cosa que escribía, con guitarra en mano cantaba para ti y me dabas ánimo. Durante ese tiempo también hicimos planes juntos, si todo iba bien en el lapso de un año quizá podríamos encargar a nuestro primer hijo.

Por aquellos días era el Hanami pero ya que yo estaba ocupado, no te pude llevar… Eso te puso triste, estaba tan concentrado en terminar la canción que te descuidé y no me fijé en ello «me porté como un idiota». Finalmente, terminé la canción, estaba tan feliz que luego de enviarla por correo, preparé todo para darte una función especial para ti , guitarra en mano como mucho tiempo atrás no lo hacía te canté y sonreíste tan contenta que me di cuenta que no te había prestado atención por mucho tiempo.

—Perdóname Sakura —Le pedí mientras la envolvía entre mis brazos. —Te prometo que no volveré a descuidarme de ti… Te amo.

Mi querida Sakura, aceptaste, me perdonaste… Pero yo estaba lejos de cumplir mi promesa. Esta era la oportunidad de seguir adelante y la desaproveché.

Pasé semanas esperando por la respuesta, cada día mi ansiedad podía más y recogía el correo esperanzado. Hasta que llegó. Presuroso entre a la casa y sostuve la carta, al abrirla y leer, decía que estaban agradecidos pero no servía, no era lo que buscaban. Sorpresivamente apareciste con una pequeña radio en tus manos, era mi canción. La anunciaban como la composición de alguien más y era cantada por otro.

—No, no…¡NO! —Estaba decepcionado y furioso, me lleve las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Por favor Shaoran! ¡Cálmate! —Trataste de consolarme, pero en ese momento sólo te observé y te sujeté fuerte de los brazos.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Eran todos nuestros esfuerzos!¡Nuestros planes! … ¡Nos estafaron!¿no entiendes? —Te agité con fuerza mientras no soltaba mi agarre.

—Shaoran…¡Basta! Me lastimas —Empezaste a llorar y yo te solté.

—No puede ser… se aprovecharon ¡Nos timaron Sakura! — Tú al verme así ahogaste tu llanto, respiraste profundo y trataste de explicarme algo que no preste atención.

—Shaoran, quizá si presentas estos originales —habías tomado en tu mano los originales de mi canción, las notas hechas, las correcciones todo estaba ahí y tenías razón… Pero estaba tan furioso.

—¿Los originales? —Te pregunté y asentiste sonriendo, pensando que yo había reaccionado. —Los originales… —Los miré y me maldije por haber escrito esa canción—¡Maldita canción! —Empecé a romper cada hoja.

—No Shaoran… Es, es tu canción, ¡tú la creaste! —Intentabas detenerme pero yo ya no estaba dispuesto a escucharte.

—¡Basta! Maldigo la hora en que la escribí. Es algo que nunca debí hacer… —Te empujé a un costado y me fui de la casa, furioso, estaba lloviendo y empecé a caminar bajo la lluvia, sentí como mis sueños se habían aplastado.

Estaba tan decepcionado que caminé sin rumbo bajo la lluvia, me interné en el bosque y me senté bajo un gran árbol, a pensar en todo lo que había sido de mi vida en esos últimos meses. Por ambicioso terminé estafado, yo no era de involucrarme en asuntos legales. Sin pensarlo mucho me quedé dormido ahí. Al despertar estaba más tranquilo y vi los rayos del sol atravesar entre las ramas de los árboles, haciéndome notar que frente a mí había un cerezo, «Sakura». Volví con rapidez a casa, me sorprendió lo mucho que me había alejado, quizá ya era media mañana. Abrí la puerta y vi todo el desastre de papeles que había hecho el día anterior. Me lamenté interiormente, seguí caminando y te vi sentada frente a mi escritorio, parecías dormida. Intenté llamarte, pero no respondías, una angustia empezó a recorrer mi corazón.

Me incliné y te giré, te llamaba y no respondías. Sabía que respirabas, aunque leve pero aún lo hacías. Recordé lo débil que era tu corazón y me espanté, estaba aterrado. Te llevé de inmediato al hospital y ahí me dijeron todo. Habías sufrido un derrame cerebral, posiblemente por haber permanecido en tensión «Tensión a la que yo te sometí». El médico advirtió que seguramente habrían secuelas, no se equivocó habías quedado parapléjica y al parecer por el shock sufrido, no reaccionabas aún. Estabas despierta, pero no hacías caso de nada. Esto no me importó, decidí que yo, quien te había causado todo este dolor, sería quien te cuidaría. Regresamos a casa unos días después. Te llevaba en una silla de ruedas. Se me ocurrió que quizá podrías reaccionar si tocaba una canción. Así que te llevé conmigo al estudio.

Entre contigo y te ubiqué frente a mí. Empecé a cantar, pero no reaccionaste. Suspiré con desgano y giré a ver sobre mi escritorio, pude notar los originales de mi canción, esto me sorprendió porque recordé que los había roto. Fue entonces que caí en cuenta de que ahí donde estaban te había encontrado inconsciente, me acerqué y pude notar que los habías intentado pegar. Pero lo que más dolor me causó fue ver lo que yo había escrito…

_«Esta canción la dedico con todo el amor que tengo a mi querida esposa Sakura. En esta canción deposito cuanto sentimiento tengo por ella.»_

Al terminar de leer no podía contener las lágrimas que ahora bajaban por mis mejillas. Es cierto que me habían estafado, pero el único culpable de haber causado esto a Sakura fui yo, porque le prometí que la cuidaría, que estaría con ella pero no lo hice. El día que nos casamos ¿acaso no prometí que estaríamos juntos en todo momento? Ahora sólo lloro observándote con tu mirada vacía, sé que debí haberte amado más, Sé que debí no hacerme caso cuando te dejé sola. Ahora, de nada sirve decirte «te amo», de nada sirve ahora llorar.

Como quisiera estar soñando, pero perdí mi oportunidad. Un grave error pues olvidé que en el amor las oportunidades no vuelven más. Aprendí mi lección muy tarde, pues ya no me sirve. «Sakura perdóname», la abrazo fuertemente aunque sé que ella no responderá.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Esta es una historia, que originalmente he escrito como un oneshot de SCC. Pienso convertirla en un original más extenso, que servirá de ejemplo guía para el III Desafío del Forum DZ del GE . Adelante y pueden dejar sus reviews ñ.ñ.

**_ATT. Kind Yuuki._**


End file.
